


Guardian Angel

by rowdyboi_buttercup



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyboi_buttercup/pseuds/rowdyboi_buttercup
Summary: In which Meng Shao Fei is an angel sent to earth for a mission: he needs to watch after Tang Yi, a gang leader and make sure he does not kill anyone that will cause chaos in the underworld. After meeting this man, Shao Fei's forgotten past slowly resurfaces. Just who is this man and why is he familiar?





	1. Meet The Gang Leader

Shao Fei opened his eyes, the blurry surrounding slowly turning into a clearer one as he blinks his eyes a couple of times to focus. Turning his head, he barely dodged the oncoming horde of workers and students, clucking heels and heavy boots meeting the ground and busy feet shuffling around him.

Where is he?

He carefully observes the unfamiliar location he was sent in, eyes roaming around calmly, people staring at him in a mix of curiosity, confusion, and _barely_ concealed pity. He raised an eyebrow, finally realizing he is sitting in the middle of the sidewalk while donning an overgrown white hoodie, white sweatpants, and he's…he wiggled his toes, he's _barefoot_. A grunt was released from his lips, stretching his long limbs and standing up _—woah, it's been a while since he felt the solid ground on earth—_ and immediately trudged towards a more open area without obstructing the people from their path.

His legs trembled, taking a step forward like a newborn calf who just learned how to walk before deciding that _okay_ , his legs won't listen to him at _all_ and this is an open area anyway so he sat down again and stubbornly refused to move from his position, a hand on his chin and thinking what he should do next.

Should he find the target first? Or should he look for a place to live first? He scowls in regret, he should've asked the Supreme Being but no, he decided to be a money awestruck fool who got all jittery by seeing the amount of money he was given with, realizing too late that he is already falling and on his way to complete his mission.

God gave him a lot of money, like…really a _lot_. His lips pulled over in a frown and he pats his body all over, looking for the piece of paper that God gave him called a _cheque_ , saying something like going to a bank and exchanging it for money and he remembers doing a double take when he sees the zeros imprinted on the thing. He had to inhale and exhale for a good five minutes before taking the cheque with trembling hands, cradling the piece of paper like it is his newborn child.

Frightened shouts reached his ears, snapping him out of his thoughts and actions. He tilts his head when he sees the people pointing at him with wide eyes, a mixture of voices blending in and telling him different things and oh— _why are cars suddenly trying to kill him?_ He finally decided to take notice of his surroundings and a lump was suddenly stuck in his throat when his eyes made contact with traffic lights. He looks down, mouth opening in shock and following the neat arrangement of the pedestrian lane and what the fuck, he's going to _die_.

 _'Sorry, God. I didn't know it's easy to die on earth. If I'm lucky, I hope my angel position won't be stripped away from me.'_ He swears he hears God scoffing at him but he ignored it and braces himself instead, arms covering his head before curling up while holding his breath and waits for the force that will kill him immediately to send him back to heaven _(again)_ but nothing came. He trembled, left eye opening widely to peek at what's happening and flinches at the beep of the cars, uncurling as the drivers' heads peek out of the window of their vehicles, "Hey, you stupid bastard! What the fuck are you doing in the middle of the road?! Do you want to die?!"

He scrambles back, trembling legs standing up with so much difficulty, _'Oh my God, why are people like this. They curse like sailors! They almost killed me but they aren't even sorry for it!'_  Well...that was his fault anyway. But still-! They should have been _nicer_. He swallowed the lump blocking his airway and bows down repeatedly in apology which somehow alleviated the drivers, "Just get out of here!"

"Thank you!" He bows down once more in gratefulness and walked with much difficulty. Shao Fei scowls and glares, _'Move, you stupid feet! This is your only function and you still cannot do your job properly?!'_ He internally scolded his feet, hoping that they will move just by him glaring at them.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulls him away in the middle of traffic, Shao Fei stumbling and almost falling on his steps if not for the person guiding him. He lets himself be dragged away, passing by the angry drivers who are glowering at them before continuing on their way.

Shao Fei sticks his tongue out at them before huffing. When they are finally in a safe place, he sighs in relief and slowly regains his senses to thank the one who saved him, "Thank you-" he smiles at the person, wide eyes meeting his savior's gaze before his jaw drops when seemingly cold and dark orbs stared at him back. He backs away in shock, creating some distance between him and the person, trembling hand pointing at the other's face.

He gasps, eyes widening some more, "You're-!"

The _target_! He found him! Mr. Tang Yi! Woah. He paused for a moment and stared.

And stared.

And _stared_.

His eyes are now almost coming out of their sockets.

He actually looks gorgeous in person! Quite _different_ from the picture God has given him. And tall. And…did he mention he looks really attractive? Because he is. He is _so_ _handsome_. How far do his legs go? Those shoulders and chest…

He is only wearing a simple, long and light blue sleeved shirt; milky collarbones peeking slightly and soft linen pants that reaches his ankles, indicating that he had been using the pants for a long time now considering its texture. He only wears plain clothes and yet he looks absolutely  _breathtaking_ …are those light brown flat flip flops? His toes are adorable— _snap out of it, A'Fei! This is not what you came here for._

He meets the target's gaze again— _his eyes are sorrowful but nonetheless beautiful_ , making Shao Fei nervously stutter as he looks away and raises his hand to have his fingers fiddle the tuft of his hair on the right side of his head, "T-Thank you again. And I'm-!" The man grips his wrist tightly _(he hadn't let go of it?)_ , interrupting his sentence, "…what are you doing here?"

Shao Fei almost _swoons_ at the voice of the target, but winces from the sudden brute force being exerted by the taller man, trying to pull his hand away, "O-ow…it hurts!"

The other noticed that he is gripping too tight, loosening his hold but not letting go, **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"**

This man is _strong_! He is not even budging. Why is he suddenly shouting? Shao Fei flinches, still trying to pull his hand away from Tang Yi to no avail while the latter furrows his eyebrows, lips set in a deep frown and eyes suddenly brimming with unshed tears.

What…?

 

* * *

 

**TBC.**

 


	2. Get Close To Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time they met.
> 
>  
> 
> Right?

Tang Yi is sitting inside his _favorite_ restaurant, placed in his _favorite_ table near the sidewalk, drinking his _favorite_ tea with his _favorite_ tea cakes while dressed in the most comfortable clothes he could come up with which consists of a light blue long sleeved shirt, soft white linen pants that reaches his ankles and brown flat slippers showing his toes. He would usually come to this place while wearing one of his extravagant suits, shining shoes glimmering as they glide down the floor and turning people's heads everywhere _(much to his obliviousness)._

But for these past years, he hadn't been able to pay attention to his appearance. His perfectly styled hair now falling messily on his forehead, pale face and sunken cheeks, yeah. He looks like he just woke up and decided to visit his kitchen which is currently the restaurant he is in.

Ever since _**he**_ left, Tang Yi has been a mess.

He stared at the food and beverage presented in front of him, the tea cakes arranged elegantly in a square shaped plate and next to it is the tea set.

These had been his favorite.

 _Had_.

He fooled himself into thinking that these things were his favorites when in fact, they only had flavor and were enjoyable when he consumes them together with **_him_**. Yeah, **_him_**. He remembers how **_he_** stares at him with **_his_** innocent eyes, how **_his_** lips are formed into a teasing smile as **_he_** pushes the cup of tea away from Tang Yi's hand before replacing it with a bottle of coke and few spicy food.

_'Eat this and drink this! Spicy food goes well with coke, you know.'_

He chuckles bitterly at the memory, raising the cup of tea and sipping it. Again, the taste remains the same. It's bland, _tasteless_ yet he took another sip with a somber expression.

As the warm tea slides down his throat, he lets himself be lost in his thoughts. How long has it been? He had already forgotten. Had it been four? Six years? It felt like forever. He doesn't even know how he had managed to live even before he met **_him_**. **_His_** presence had already been a must to Tang Yi, someone who had always been there and someone who needs to be there. **_He_** is the only thread which keeps Tang Yi's sanity in check, someone who also drives him mad, someone who he wakes up to and someone he is always looking forward to.

"Boss, we need to go." Jack's voice penetrated his hearing and broke away his train of thoughts, interrupting him and for a moment, Tang Yi was thankful that he did.

He raises his head and meets Jack's gaze, his right hand man's permanent smile is completely wiped out and had been replaced with a blank look ever since _that_ incident. He looks more dangerous now that he had erased any expression on his face, settling for a neutral one. Tang Yi nods at him and puts down the tea cup on the table, it being halfway finished as he ignores the tea cakes which were left untouched.

The gang leader stood from his seat, metal chair sliding on the floor and creating a slight screech, "Have you done what I ordered? Did it manage to reach him this time?"

Jack diverts his gaze on the floor and to Tang Yi's disappointment, shook his head from side to side slowly, "It didn't. It was returned last night."

Tang Yi stood silent, hands clenching before he nods, "I see. We should go on then."

A sudden uproar reached his ears, stopping him from his tracks. People are screaming, shouting, and blocking the way towards Tang Yi's destination to where his car was parked. A grim expression plastered itself on his face, raising a hand and pinching the bridge of his nose to fight off the oncoming wave of irritation.

He calls Jack over and tells him to check what the fuck is happening over there.

So much for a peaceful sunday morning.

He impatiently taps his foot on the ground and crossed his arms, sending a glare to anyone giving him strange looks. Where the hell is Jack and why the fuck is he so slow?

He finally lost his last strand of patience and decided to stride over the commotion, gritting his teeth as he pushed through the crowd. After being pushed, pushing, and a lot of _(sneaked in)_ smacks, he finally made it in front.

What he meets made his heart drop.

**_'Only a canon can kill me, you know.'_ **

It's _**him**_.

 _ **He**_ is sitting in the middle of traffic while putting on a thinking expression without a care for the world.

Those doe like eyes, that tuft on the right side of his hair, his slightly big yet adorable ears, his light pink lips, his nose, and the ever present pink flush on the both side of his cheeks. It's definitely **_him_**. Tang Yi is sure of it. The only difference is that the shorter man grew out his hair, curly fringe falling down delicately on his forehead and highlighting his porcelain face.

And _**he**_ is about to _die_.

What the hell is _**he**_ doing?!

He runs to where the idiot is, pulling him away from the angry drivers and bringing him to a more safe place—already _forgetting_ about Jack.

"Thank you-" The other says, facing him with that all _too_ familiar smile that always manages to make Tang Yi's heart flutter. When they are finally properly facing each other, the other's smile morphed into a shocked expression as he raises his hand and points shamelessly at the older man's face, "You're-!"

He fought off a smirk when the shorter man stopped and stared, eyes bulging and checking him out unabashedly before gulping. After a while, he looks like he realized what he just did because he raised his head quickly— _almost snapping his neck_ and meets Tang Yi's gaze. Just like the first time they met, the younger male looked away and nervously fiddled with the tuft on the side of his hair, "T-Thank you again. And I'm-!" 

Tang Yi's heart aches at the fond feeling washing over him, interrupting the other's sentence and gripping his wrist tightly, "…what are you doing here?"

The other flinches and tried to break away from Tang Yi's hold but the taller man is having none of it, "O-ow…it hurts!" Hearing his voice, watching him as he stared at him wide eyed back…Tang Yi is suddenly aware of the loud beating of his heart ringing in his ears, the mixture of emotions rushing into him in disarray and the sudden heat pooling on his eyes.

He loosened his hold but did not let go. He can almost feel the knot in his chest slowly untangling and the empty feeling steadily being filled.

Why is he here? He is not supposed to be here!

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"**

 

* * *

 

Shao Fei froze when he sees Tang Yi's expression, confusion and concern etching themselves in his eyes—already stopping his struggle instead peeking at the gang leader with worry, "Are you okay?" He mumbles, his free hand twitching and itching to wipe away the now flowing tears on the man's _(now that he noticed it)_ pale cheeks.

Tang Yi did not make any move to wipe his tears, slightly sniffling and his voice cracking, "Answer my question first. What are you doing here?"

Shao Fei tilted his head, "Well, I don't know." He mentally facepalmed at his answer, "I mean—I was just—you know, strolling here and there…hahahaha! The air smells nice, people are assho— _great_ , I love earth so much!" He forced a laugh, hoping that the other would believe him. It seems like he didn't because instead of laughing along with him, the taller man's frown deepened, "Strolling barefooted?"

He racks his brain to form a believable answer, "It's-! I gave my shoes to a homeless man earlier! I felt so bad, you know. Ah, good day to help people in need! _Hallelujah_! Hahahaha!"

Tang Yi stared at him like he had grown two heads and extra limbs, his cold gaze turning into that of a person who just met a crackhead who throws eggs to people for fun. Shao Fei immediately stopped laughing, wide eyes turning to his target and waving his free hand in front of the taller man, "Hello?" He needs a reaction here.

Tang Yi swats his hand aside _—wow, talk about being rude—_ and cups the younger man's cheek to connect their foreheads, "Do you have a fever again?"

To say the least, he did not expect _that_. He made a noise that is between a squeak and a scream before scrambling back in shock, his ears turning red, "What are you doing?!"

Tang Yi looked confused, still in a pose of cupping Shao Fei's cheek before dropping his hands, sending him a look of what is called  a _'duh'—Shao Fei wants to smack that attractive face_ , "Checking your temperature."

That's not a way to check someone's temperature! His mind supplied, staring flabbergastedly at the shameless man in front of him. Just because he looks like a Greek God does not mean he can do _whatever_ he wants!

"That's not right! Look, just because you are hot-"

A smirk. "You think I'm hot?"

"Don't interrupt me! We just met didn't we?! Why are you-? Don't do that ever again!" Shao Fei can already feel his brain cells losing their function just by talking to this man.

The man only stared at him, not apologetic by his actions and Shao Fei can swear he can definitely see him raising his eyebrow behind that cold mask of his, "I always checked your temperature this way, didn't I?"

Shao Fei's ears perked.

That's not _right_.

"Can you repeat that again?" He asks, lips set in a straight line.

Tang Yi sends him a weird look again but he paid it no heed, "Please?" He added.

"I've always done it. To you. Whenever you get a fever, that's the way I check your temperature. The first one was when we were kidnapped though. But instead of using my forehead, I used my palm. After we got together though, I used the method earlier of checking your temperature. Do you still remember your outrageous ideas back then? Stupid."

What is he talking about? _What_?

"…but we just met today, didn't we? This is the first time I met you."

 

* * *

**TBC.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! This is my first fanfiction by the way. Thank you for the previous kudos and comments guys. They boost my update speed.


	3. ABANDONED AND ADOPTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note

Hello. I just want to inform everyone that I am abandoning this story. I just felt like it's not really that good and I lost interest in continuing it. 

BUT! 

Fortunately for those who like this story, Maple_Girl and I talked and she wants to adopt this story. Since I am giving it to her, she is free to do whatever she wants with this story. It's up to her to express the ending of the story in her own way. But the ending I have in mind, I already told her. 

She is an awesome writer actually. I've seen her Trap Oneshots and it's just the first story but I already died because of its sweetness. Be sure to check her out!

Thank you to those who read, left kudos, and commented in this story. I'm really, really, really grateful for your support and I am sorry I am unable to continue it.

 

**Love,**

**Buttercup**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Maple_Girl's AO3 account:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple_Girl


End file.
